1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a frame structure for a working vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simple and low-cost frame structure that is lightweight and has high rigidity.
2. Background Art
A combination of angle pipes and steel I-beams is known for a frame structure for a working vehicle (for example, see the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette No. 2004-1769).